


Bad Things

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dark Mycroft, Death, Drama, Group Sex, M/M, Rating: NC17, Slash, Young Greg Lestrade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: for WTF Mystrade 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> for WTF Mystrade 2017


End file.
